


Heaven

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their paths have been intertwined for more than a decade. Kyuhyun wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff galore. For KyuLovesHae.

They say his voice is like the music of heaven. It can lift people higher than the clouds, transport them to places that are made from dreams. It has the power to make people cry or smile. They say his voice can capture a heart and keep it captive, that it is like a drug. People say Kyuhyun's voice is the best thing about him.

But not Donghae.

 

"Hyung, I can't believe how badly you suck at this game!" Kyuhyun says in a voice that is part sarcasm and part awe.

Donghae continues to press buttons on the controller in vain hope that his dead avatar would miraculously come back to life.

"Hyung, give up. I won," Kyuhyun tells him.

Donghae sighs sadly. "How come I lose all the time?"

Hyukjae, hunting for a snack in the kitchen, bursts into laughter. "Kyuhyun has like a PhD in gaming, man! Of course you're going to lose."

Donghae sighs again. "I'm your hyung, Kyu. Shouldn't you let me win once?"

Kyuhyun laughs, gets to his feet and stretches the unused muscles of his body. "I'm teaching you through experience, hyung. All this losing is teaching you how to win."

"It is?" Donghae asks doubtfully.

Kyuhyun reaches a hand down to him as Hyukjae continues to snicker in the kitchen. "Come on, hyung. I'll buy you ice cream."

Donghae brightens and follows Kyuhyun out, ignoring Hyukjae's calls to buy him ice cream too.

 

"Was I good, hyung?" Kyuhyun asks and Donghae wraps his arms tighter around him.

"You were great," Donghae murmurs in his ear and Kyuhyun can't stop the smile that spreads over his face.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun," Sungmin calls, "We came to support you too, you know."

Kyuhyun reluctantly steps out of Donghae's arms but keeps one hand twined with Donghae's.

"Thank you for coming, hyungs," he says and Siwon, Hyukjae and even Sungmin smile at him fondly. It is the opening night of his new play and everything had gone according to plan. And more than that, Donghae, who had been in Japan for two whole weeks, who had just come home this morning, had come to see him. Ergo he doesn't want to let go of him for the moment. Or ever, really.

"Will you come to the after-party, hyung?" He asks Donghae, really not caring if he gets yelled at by the others again.

"I think I'll just fall asleep if I come, Kyuhyunie," Donghae tells him softly. Kyuhyun had seen the dark circles under his eyes the moment he had stepped into the dressing room. But he is disappointed anyway.

Donghae, who must have seen his face fall, reaches for him worriedly. "But I'll come anyway, Kyu. I'm sure I'm not that tired."

Kyuhyun scoffs and brushes Donghae's hair out of his eyes. "No way! You owe me two weeks worth of attention. I'm not letting you get sick and get out of it so easily," he tells him. "So you're going home and sleeping. Then you can spend the whole day with me tomorrow," he finishes happily.

Donghae smiles. "I promise."

 

It's so late in the night and he is so tired that he cannot be bothered doing anything but lean his head on the nearest shoulder and close his eyes.

"Sleep well, Kyuhyun," Donghae murmurs into his hair and he feels a steadying arm wrap around him.

"Mmm," he agrees.

"Love you."

"Mmm."

Donghae laughs softly. "Brat."

"Love you too, hyung."

 

He wakes up slowly and opens his eyes slightly. He blinks, trying to get the dry, graininess out of his eyes. The world clarifies into a white hospital room, a drip on his left and someone asleep beside his bed on the right.

"Hyung. Donghae hyung."

Donghae shakes awake, wide eyes fixing on Kyuhyun immediately. "Kyuhyun!"

"What's going on?" He asks, confused. The last thing he remembers, he'd been at the studio, recording for their seventh album.

"You fainted. They say you're dehydrated and that you've been over working and not looking after yourself!"

"Hyung-"

Donghae's fingers tighten around his'. "I was so scared," he whispers and his eyes are filled with tears. "You just fell."

Kyuhyun tries to smile. "I’m okay now, hyung. I guess I was just tired."

Donghae stares at him, tears running quietly down his face. Kyuhyun's heart hurts from the sight.

"Hyung, don't cry, please," he begs. "I'm sorry."

Donghae shakes his head and rubs at his tears with his free hand.

"I'm just glad. I'm glad you're okay."

 

Kyuhyun decides this moment as his point of no return. After this moment, he does not imagine his life without Donghae in it, he does not imagine a day, a week, a month without Donghae. And all the plans he'd had for his future, resettles easily around Donghae. He imagines the path of his future stretching out before him and he is no longer alone.

 ***


End file.
